onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Governor
| affiliation = Marines | occupation = Marine; Commander | epithet = | jva = Issei Futamata }} Governor is the main antagonist of the third TV special One Piece episode. He is a corrupt Marine commander who once served under Randolph during his time in the Marines. Appearance Governor is a scrawny man with neatly combed dark hair that has side spikes, a thin mustache and a cleft chin. He wears a black suit with a medal adorned on the right side, gold bracelets and finger rings, along with a standard Marine coat. He is often seen with his pet chameleon, who tends to mimic his gestures. Personality Governor only cares about himself and obtaining power, showing no concern for the well-being of his subordinates. He often forces his men into battle by threatening to have them court-martialed, while taking all the credits of their accomplishments as his own, falsifying reports to give himself a better impression to his superiors, and even making dealings with pirates for self-benefits; even when his men deserted him, he cares more about protecting his trophy case of medals and forging facts on his report. He is also a coward, as when discovering that the pirate he was facing has a bounty of 100,000,000, he flies into a rage at Lego for not informing him (which is actually because he refused to listen to his subordinate's attempt to explanation earlier) and turns blue with fear when said pirate corners him defenseless. Governor holds grudges to great extents, as when Randolph accused him of murder and disrupted his rise to power, he swore revenge even after Randolph resigned, abusing his own position simply to nurse his injured pride. Relationships Marines As a Commander, Governor holds authority over lower ranking soldiers, to which he abuses to get his subordinates to obey his every whim. He constantly threatens them with court-martial for questioning his orders, and taking full credit away from them for every accomplishment. In the end, his squad abandons him as they can no longer tolerate his tyranny, leaving Governor to suffer defeat. Randolph He once trusted Randolph as he worked under him in the Marines. After being accused of murdering a shipmate and being setback from rise to power, Governor harbored a deep grudge and swore vengeance against Randolph. Governor nearly succeeds by framing his former superior for illegal possession and trafficking weapons but was foiled by the Straw Hat Pirates. Jim Jim was a fellow marine who worked alongside Governor, and is equally corrupted. Both Governor and Jim made dealings with pirates, making profits for themselves in order to advance their ranks. Despite this friendship, Governor unhesitatingly shot Jim in the head to take all the money and glory for himself. Abilities and Powers It is unknown how strong he was, as he rose to his rank through unscrupulous means, such as lying in his reports, making illegal deals with pirates, and taking credits from his subordinates. As a Marine Commander he has command over all lower ranking soldiers, at least until they abandoned him. History Past Governor believed only in power however and rose to his rank through dirty means, but not before Randolph accused him of murdering his shipmate (which he did) and nearly got him court martialed. While Governor was dropped of the charges, it set him back on his rise to power and he swore revenge on Randolph. Which he set in motion on the day of Randolph's final performance by trying to frame the actor that his acting troupe was harboring illegal military weapons and would get Randolph arrested. Protect! The Last Great Performance He nearly succeeds but Luffy breaks Randolph free then he and the Straw Hats protect his theater ship from the Marines once Governor gives the order for his fleet to sink it. In the end, his own squad abandoned him as Governor always took credit for their accomplishments as well as constantly using the threat of bring tried in a court-martial to get them to cooperate and Governor is sent flying by Luffy. References Site Navigation ca:Governor ru:Говернор fr:Governor it:Governor pl:Governor Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Non-Canon Marine Commanders Category:Special 3 Characters